


Scarlet Devil Shorts

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Hypnosis, Orientalization, Race Change, Succubus TF, Transformation, petrification, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A collection of transformation shorts set in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.





	Scarlet Devil Shorts

[Petrification+Brainwashing]  
  
"Come on! You've already had plenty of time with that book, let me have a few minutes with it!" A slightly mature yet notably childish voice cut throughout the dead air as a pair of hands made grabby motions towards a rather old looking tome.  
  
"Nuh! You never let me read things for adults, sis! Leave me alone, I'm a grown up girl just like you!" The one that held the tome kept it out of the grabbing girl's hands, while her younger and freer voice taunted her with glee.  
  
The two shrill voices slowly filled the greatest library in all of Gensokyo, as the owner carefully and calmly observed as a little bit of blood started to gather up in the corner of her forehead. She was growing quite tired of the two girls' constant bickering, ever since the older of the two let the younger loose from her basement prison.   
  
"Haven't I told you both that being loud in a library is cause for a grounding, or worse?" The lavender haired librarian, Patchouli Knowledge, admonished the two siblings as she closed her book before peering straight ahead, a calm fury hidden in her eyes as the two girls stared back with varying levels of worry.  
  
"C-Come on, Patche. You know how Flan is. It's not right for her to act like this against her older sister, or be such a brat in general for that matter." The blue-haired vampire, Remilia Scarlet, protested as she tried to appeal with her own authority as well as her overall charisma... something that was currently lacking as her blonde sibling pulled on her cap to cover up her face. "H-Hey! Flan! Quit it!"  
  
The iron-winged blonde vampire, Flandre Scarlet, could only laugh in the face of her sister's troubled state. "What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to have the power to control fate or something?" Her comments dug as deep as they needed to while she continued to harass her older sister physically, tugging on her wings to stop her from using them to undo her little prank. "It doesn't look like you can change your own fate, the one where I'm the better sister after you locked me down there for so long!"  
  
Patchouli merely stared in a deadpan matter towards the two, sighing as she snapped her fingers causing the book to disappear from the blonde's grip before materializing on the table in front of her. "There. No more book for you two to fight over. Can you calm down now?" The moon-adorned librarian dryly remarked as she continued to stare at them with a judging look in her eyes.  
  
The two girls looked to one another, eyes meeting even before Remilia pulled her cap back into its proper place. Unfortunately, the vampires couldn't keep themselves off one another, evident by how they started blowing raspberries at each other. Which just prompted a little bit of further annoyance from their mutual knowledgeable friend.  
  
"Well then. Since both of you can't behave, I suppose I'll just have to teach you a lesson and show you what happens to people that disturb this great library." The words that left Patchouli's lips were just foreboding enough to cause a little shiver to run down both vampires' spines. Especially as a surge of energy flew off the librarian, blowing both girls off their chairs.  
  
"P-Patche?" Remilia muttered under her breath, now showing fear as she flapped her wings to gain some altitude. She knew better than to try and fight against her longtime friend when she actually got angry... Yet as she tried to take flight, a noise started to fill her mind. Something that actively blocked out her ability to use them for anything. "E-Eh? W-Why won't they work!? Come on, move!" The blue-haired vampire could not even come close to be considered charismatic as panic started to settle into her... which was a stark contrast to her sister.  
  
Flandre on the other hand, seemed much too eager to fly straight at the lavender haired magician, a flash of flames appearing from her palm as she tried to strike at her. Unfortunately, the attack was swiftly deflected as the blonde vampire was blown back by a gust of wind, knocking her straight into the side of a bookcase in the process. "Nnnhhh... Patcheeeee... We just wanted to plaaaaaay..." She groaned as she tried to stand up, but just like her sister she found her limbs disagreeing with her thoughts as her head filled up with some static-like noise.  
  
Both vampires were left to groan over their heads being filled up and disallowing much coherent thought as a yellow stone started to materialize besides Patchouli. "You've both been bad girls, and I think it's high time for you both to learn your lesson." The librarian claimed as she floated into the air, the stone orbiting her as one of her grimoires flipped open, magic pouring out of it in the process.  
  
[EARTH SIGN - STONE SOLID SERVITUDE]  
  
The energies that flew off the book and the librarian transferred straight onto the vampires, who were utterly unable to defend themselves against the spell card that had just been invoked. Especially since the magic had already begun before she declared it. Both of them tried to use their powers to some fashion, but they were both unsuccessful.  
  
Flandre tried her very best to close her palm, trying to access her destructive ability, but every finger seized up the moment she tried to bend them. She couldn't even make a grabbing motion before her skin's texture started turning into grey rock. Her cries were quickly dying down as well as her throat and her vocal cords started to petrify as well, leaving her with not many a course of action to take...  
  
That is, except listen to the noises inside of her head. Her own thoughts were petrifying like her body, but the thoughts that were pouring in as a part of the magic taking hold were trying to change her mind. Thoughts that would make her a good maid if she wasn't turning into a statuesque piece of rock. Namely, "Stand Tall", "Obey", "Stay Quiet" and so on bounced around inside of her marble of a head. Naturally, she was unable to resist as she used the last few limits of control in her limbs to stand up straight, arms pinned against her side as the rest of her flesh turned to rock. Her current last moments as a proper vampire were those of a smiling servant, that happy expression freezing onto her face...  
  
Remilia on the other hand, had managed to briefly hold off the growth of her condition. The stone was sticking to her legs, which was a good thing considering she was still standing tall... what wasn't a good thing, was when the noises started replicating inside of her head just like they had Flandre's. They were ever slightly different however. "You Are Nothing", "Stand Pretty", "Listen And Follow". They were not just intended to make her look like a wonderful statue, they were also meant to properly assert who was the real top dog in her mind. Namely, the wonderful magician who was turning her into a living piece of rock.  
  
She grit her teeth as the assault on her mind continued, unaware that her body had completely given in with how her arms practically magnetized to the sides of her body. The way her mouth started to exhale in a hurried and frantic matter made it hard for her to continue thinking in any capacity, as her mental defenses gradually and gradually lowered as her open mouth turned into a smile... The same kind of obedient smile as her sister. Her very last act as the 'dominant' and beloved owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, was to shift herself right over to Flandre's side, so both sisters could obediently display themselves before their mistress. That smiling expression was frozen in place, just like the blonde's as the blue-haired vampire was fully petrified, completing the pair.  
  
Patchouli could only smile as her energies died down, the spell card finishing in the process. "Well, that's two nuisances dealt with. Now, to continue my reading endeavors..." The normally-bored looking magus picked up the book on the table before leaning back in her chair and flipping to a random page, absorbing her mentally right back into the thick of the pages.  
  
Nothing would disturb her now. Not as long as the two disturbances stared gleefully at her with smiles on their rock-laden faces.  
  
\---  
  
[Oriental TF+Hypnosis]  
  
As afternoon dawned on the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the Chinese-borne gate guard yawned a little and scratched the back of her head. It had been a kind of uneventful day, to the point where there hadn't even been any of the usual intruders stopping by. No black-white, no red-white, not even that cheeky icy fairy from the lake had stopped by.  
  
She kinda missed that last one, she was one of the few people in Gensokyo that actually took her seriously. Unlike most of her fellow staff, up to and including...  
  
"Meiling."  
  
Ah. Speak of the devil and she'd appear. The silver-haired devil at that, instead of the devil that actually ran the mansion. The time-altering silver-haired maid with such a proficiency in knives that it was a complete mystery how she actually managed to retrieve each and every one after every Danmaku encounter.  
  
"Saku-" The redheaded Youkai, Hong Meiling, turned around only for her jaw to proverbially drop as she noticed the maid carrying a tray with a significant amount of sweets and tea adorning it. Not to mention an actual genuine smile covering her face. A rarity for sure, but not one that was unwelcome in the slightest.  
  
"Care to join me? You've done well enough for a break tonight, and I can't find the young mistresses anywhere." The maid, Sakuya Izayoi, motioned towards one of the manor's garden tables where they could have a seat. She didn't seem too bothered that Remilia and Flandre seemed to be missing, but considering the antics those two had gotten up to lately, it really didn't matter much.  
  
The only answer the redhead needed to give was a brief smile before the two took a seat opposite of one another. The maid attempted to pour her partner a cup of tea, only to be rather surprised as Meiling took the pot before she could. She could only raise an eyebrow questioningly before the star-capped gate guard chuckled.  
  
"Here, let me try something. It's an old Chinese secret, guaranteed to make the tea taste that much better." The redhead sounded all too confident, making Sakuya shrug her shoulders a little as she relented. She was the perfect maid, but since she had invited the gate guard to a spot of tea, it was only appropriate that she got to relax just as well.  
  
Meiling's eyes glowed for a brief moment as the tea within the pot swirled with rainbow energies, before the liquid took on the same hue as always. "Aaaalright, that should do it. Little bit of draconic energies, and presto, the best tea in the land is born." The way she proudly explained the process while she poured the tea into the cups was a little on the nose, especially since a proper tea maker wouldn't dare unveil their secrets... but again, Sakuya was indulging her stranger tendencies in the moment.   
  
"Cheers!" The redhead exclaimed, staring right at her silver-haired friend.  
  
"Cheers." The maid replied as she lightly tapped the side of her cup against her friend's, before she took a sip of the 'draconic energy' filled tea. It didn't seem too different at first, especially since no sugar had been added to mask the flavor from the teabag... "Are you sure that did anything, Meiling?"  
  
"Positive!" The gate guard beamed in response as she took a hearty sip of the tea, prompting the maid to look at her own tea once more with her eyebrow raised in confusion. It lowered just a few moments later however, she caught the glimpse of something shiny within the surface of the water. Something rather beautiful.  
  
Sakuya remained silent as she simply stared into the tea, eyes slowly dimming as the rainbow colors that had been poured into the liquid by the gate guard reemerged, now spiraling around as it absorbed every little bit of the maid's attention. Leaving her in a trance that somebody, anybody might take advantage of.  
  
Somebody like the girl in front of her, who smiled juuust a little wickedly. "Aw, thanks Sakuya. But I'm a little fed up with all the times you scold and punish me... So I'm going to make you see things my way. Hope you don't mind a new outlook on life!" Meiling chimed as she got up from her chair, grabbing the teapot in the process as she stood right behind the maid.  
  
Before Sakuya even realized what was going on, or even got close to breaking out of her tea-induced trance, she felt a warm sensation washing over her. Namely, the Chinese-born youkai was pouring tea right down on her head. All the energies within the tea slowly swirled around the maid as they started to soak in, just like the warm liquid was.  
  
Bit by bit, the silver-haired woman started to change. The maid outfit was washed away, turning into a rather form-fitting qipao that was especially tight around the chest. Her hairband turned into a pair of neat hair buns, while the ends of her hair grew long enough to reach down to her widened hips. Her skin turned from pale to a wonderful shade of yellow-gold, matching her fellow Chinese-born youkai.  
  
Her changes didn't stop there. The rest of her body slowly but surely expanded outward, no doubt a result of the tea and the magic being absorbed into her form. Her formerly small yet noticeable breasts grew outward, pushing against the already tight outfit. Her rear, pronounced as it was before due to the way it was barely covered by her skirt, now actively tried to escape out the sides of her qipao. Everything grew a size or two, letting Sakuya's form take on a thicker and more feminine shape that contrasted the slightly toned one that Meiling had.  
  
Finally, the tea that had soaked into her mind slowly unwound her way of thinking. Now, instead of being a perfect woman like she always had been, she was a traditionalist. Just like Meiling. The old ways, the ways that relied on traditions of her homeland. The same place that Meiling came from. She had always been together with Meiling. She was Meiling's beloved, and likewise Meiling was her beloved. Remilia Scarlet had hired them together as a maid and gate guard pair, and they were inseparable when they weren't on the job. Those were the thoughts and the past that slowly overtook her former being, letting the old slowly pour out of her ears in the form of a pink-yet-translucent liquid that joined the pooled tea below.  
  
Once the transformation and mental-rewriting had finished, the former maid opened up her eyes to reveal a golden pair of draconic eyes, ones that matched the ones that Meiling had whenever she was particularly emotional. "Ah..." The newly reborn Chinese youkai muttered as she looked towards her redheaded lover with a smile, her arms immediately wrapping around her waist as she pulled her close.  
  
Only for the redhead to push her back a little, the taller Chinese girl smiling as she cupped her beloved’s chin. “Now now, you know how it goes in our homeland, don’t you Sakuya? The husband is supposed to take the lead, and the wife is supposed to relax.” The smooth voice that left Meiling’s lips was more than enough to make her shorter wife swoon and blush, prompting the qipao-clad girl to lean into her more submissively.  
  
“Of course… How could I have forgotten the age-old traditions. You’ve taught me so well, Meiling.” The silver-haired beauty softly spoke as she peered into her fellow draconic youkai before she let herself be embraced by the stronger pair of arms, happily leaning right back into them…  
  
The gate would remain anything but guarded for the next few days, as the two lovers 'caught up'...  
  
\---  
  
[Succubus TF+Hypnosis]  
  
The moon hung high in the night sky as a certain black-white magus flew straight over the gate that blocked off the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Not only that, but her rude intrusions extended further as she blatantly smashed her broom and body right through one of the windows leading into Patchouli's great library.   
  
"Hehehehe! Geez, this is as easy as ever, da ze." The blonde magician, Marisa Kirisame, chimed to herself as she dusted herself off slightly, avoiding the majority of the damage one would normally accumulate from smashing through a pane of glass thanks to her own magic. Once she was safely inside of the library, she parked herself right atop of a bookcase, whistling to herself as the library was fairly dimly lit this time of night.  
  
The blonde scratched her chin as she scanned the book-laden area, wondering where she should start tonight. "Hmmm... Kinda strange that Patchy ain't here, but not like it's going to stop me from ste- I mean, borrowing a few hundred books of hers." She giggled a little as she slowly floated down onto ground level with her broom, licking her lips. "I mean, she's only hoarded all of this away for hundreds of years. It's only fair that the newer generation, namely yours truly, takes over and learns from the ways she once did."  
  
The argument that Marisa made fell on deaf ears as she slowly slid a finger across the many backs of the magical books within the library, a small shiver running down her spine in the process. "Actually..." She muttered to herself as she took a look around herself, taking good note of the utter lack of anybody within the library. "I kind of expected somebody to be here to stop me... but..." A small sigh escaped her lips as she snapped her fingers, a sack appearing in her hands as she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean if she's not even going to make it a challenge, what's the point in trying to make an entrance?"  
  
The huff that escaped her lips was almost a little disappointed... no, it was at least several levels of disappointed as she practically bowled several grimoires straight into her sack, walking down the aisle as it continued to fill up with magical pages and tomes aplenty. Marisa's kleptomania was enough to keep her going, but even she was starting to grow a little bored with how easy everything seemed...  
  
Right up until she finally bumped her head into something rather unexpected. Namely, a busty bosom that she knew didn't belong to anybody of note in the manor. Looking forward with a brief and confused 'ze?' , the black-white noticed what the issue was. Namely, a certain redheaded devil that she knew the face of, but not the name of. "Oh. You. Patchy's pet. Why are you here, shouldn't you be helping her stack books or something, or at the very least cooking some of that awful tea for her?"  
  
Marisa's words were enough to make the formal-clad devil blush a little in annoyance. "It's not 'Mistress Patchoulis Pet'! It's Koakuma, that's my name! It's the name she gave me after congratulating me for a job well done!" The huffy little devil was adorable when she was angry, so much so that the black-white couldn't help but giggle at how inconsequential she seemed. "And don't laugh, you're intruding while Mistress is off sleeping! Please, just go away now and leave your books behind, or I..!"  
  
"Or what, pipsqueak? You're even shorter than me, what can you possibly do?" The blonde magician wiped a little tear out of her eye, having laughed more than enough to force a few tears to run down her cheeks from the sheer hilarious audacity behind the redheaded devil's attempt to be imposing...  
  
The smile that crept onto Koakuma's face once Marisa seemed to have lowered her guard significantly spelt out exactly how true that little tantrum of hers was. Before the latter knew it, she felt a wave of energy washing over her, courtesy of the redhead's devilish spade tail pricking her in the side of the thigh.  
  
"HWhah... whuh... What'dya..." The blonde magician suddenly felt so warm, as if her clothes were far too much for her. The sweat that ran down her cheeks, her forehead and her back gave a clear indication of just how hot her body was at the current point in time, and yet she felt too sluggish to actually do something about it.  
  
"What did I do? Oh, nothing special. After all, a little devil like me couldn't possibly find a way to finally get rid of her mistress' number one enemy without killing her." Koakuma chimed as she slowly ran a finger along the sweating magician's forehead, sending several pulses throughout the latter's head that made it harder for her to think, as if a steaming fog suddenly consumed all of her thoughts.   
  
"What are..." The latter muttered as she slowly started losing sight of everything except for the devil in front of her. Her slow heat induced gasps were the only sounds that reached her ears as she stared straight ahead, eyes firmly locked on the redhead. The fog that consumed her thoughts made it hard for her to do anything else...  
  
"You're looking awfully warm, Marisa... Why don't you take everything off? Good girls don't wear clothes, much less hotties like yourself." Her words danced around inside of the fog that was the blonde's headspace, being the only things that weren't being consumed by the thick and swamp-like gas...  
  
"Take... off..." Marisa muttered in a mesmerized manner, her eyes slowly dimming until they had the same color as the fog inside of her mind, while her heavy arms gradually pulled her clothes off her frame. First her hat, then her dress, then finally her socks and shoes, leaving her in nothing more than her adorably old-fashioned bloomers. The young thieving magician was utterly vulnerable at this point, both mentally and physically. All thanks to letting her guard down around somebody seemingly harmless.  
  
The devilishly dressed girl slowly stepped around the magician, licking her lips as she gradually started scribbling something on Marisa's body with her tail. "You're quite lean, that's no good for one of Mistress' Servants. You should be stacked like her, so she can adequately be happy with herself." The dominant devil chimed as several daemonic runes slowly seeped into the blonde's skin, gradually changing her body as the words continued to take an overwhelming presence inside of her mind.  
  
"Stacked... Like... Patchy..." Marisa muttered, completely carried by the trance that the devil had put her into. She didn't even notice as her thin body slowly grew outward a significant few inches. Where there previously stood a thin and thieving little girl, now stood a certified short and stacked girl. Tits the size of Koakuma's head and an ass that could fill an entire seat and then some. The rest of her was only widened ever slightly, just to ensure that she had a more mature look to her instead of the one she previously had.  
  
Koakuma chuckled as she watched her work continue, her tail tapping the girl all over as the tapped skin slowly changed into a blue hue. "You know, disguising yourself as a human is a big bad thing to do. Fledgling succubi like you don't have any restraint, so you really should just show off yourself instead of trying to blend in. Besides, I hear Mistress likes a good succubutt every now and then."  
  
While the short stack magician's skin gradually shifted colors, her hair did as well, turning from a proud and wild blonde to a subdued and submissive black to go with her new skin tone. "Succubutt... Patchouli likes butts..?" Her trance was gradually lifting as Koakuma's words were sticking into her soup-like mind, the fog that had occupied it somehow managing to soften up her brain to the point where anything she was told was considered a truth...  
  
"Of course she does. In fact, you've seen mine, haven't you, Choakuma?" Koakuma giggled as she turned right around to show off her skirt-covered butt to the shorter-yet-larger devil, who proceeded to blush in the process. "She likes her butts covered in only the finest of clothes, and I think I can help you dress for the occasion. Just say the word!"  
  
The blue-skinned succubus smiled as her mind gradually solidified, fully believing herself to be 'Choakuma', the 'bigger' counterpart to Koakuma. "Of course..! Of course I wanna look like something Mistress would love to ravish!" Her lewd giggling and the little strand of drool that ran down her cheek was more than enough evidence of just how corroded her original way of thinking had become. Her kleptomania had been replaced with nymphomania, something that the devil before her would easily take advantage of.  
  
With a simple snap of the redheaded devil's fingers, a set of clothes that mimicked her own materialized right onto Choakuma's frame. A simple black business top, plus a pencil-shaped skirt that could just barely cover up her stacked seat. The leggings that came with the outfit snugly clung to her thighs to give her a rather sexy look, completing her transformation into a short stacked succubus. A weak demon, just like the one she was being dressed by... right?  
  
The lustful girl slurped up her drool as she started playing with her suited tits a little, chuckling... "I can't wait to see Mistress' face..." She muttered as she was gradually shoved into the darkness of the library by her taller counterpart, who soon joined her in chuckling...  
  
Patchouli'd be in for quite the surprise once she woke up. After all, it's not every night you wake up with a pair of succubi at your feet...


End file.
